


Citrine

by Cyberrat, goddessofcruelty



Series: Jewelled Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Animal Play, BDSM, Butt Plugs, F/F, F/M, Kitten Lydia Martin, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia moves instantly towards it, the bell hanging from the citrine gem on her collar giving her away. Mommy’s hand shoots down without her having to look, catching her in the back of her collar and holding her back and down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citrine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



> This is a AU verse centered around a bdsm club called the Jewelled Club, where all the bottoms have different gems that they've been given by their tops.

“Please, Mommy?” Lydia begs desperately as Melissa looks down at her, unimpressed. The older woman slowly reaches down and tangles her fingers in those long red locks, gently but firmly tugging until Lydia is stretched out as tall as she can go on her knees, big brown eyes quivering with tears.

“Are you going to listen the next time I tell you to wait, kitten?” she says coolly.

“Yes, Mommy,” Lydia gasps out as the fingers of Melissa's free hand slides down to pluck at Lydia's pert nipples, then slide down to rub at her soft tummy.

“Next time, you get two days,” she says at last, releasing Lydia abruptly and steeping back and the girl sobs out her gratitude. “Now, get to work, you've got an order to fill. Only after will those come off.”

Lydia sniffles a moment, then wipes her face, ties her hair back, and heads to the workbench to finish the custom made aquamarine order. A faint smile crosses her face as she does so. Lydia had got in trouble last night, but it had all been worth it.

-

_Lydia leans against Melissa’s leg, watching her open up the stove just because she never can entirely listen to her Mommy when it’s just the two of them._

_There’s a drive that makes her push her boundaries, consistently checking where she can and can’t tread. So her Mommy’s direction of kneeling and being still will be countered with her snuggling against long, shapely legs and watching with barely concealed excitement as Mommy takes out the tray full of steaming cupcakes._

_Lydia moves instantly towards it, the bell hanging from the citrine gem on her collar giving her away. Mommy’s hand shoots down without her having to look, catching her in the back of her collar and holding her back and down._

“ _It’s too hot, Lydia. Stay back until I tell you to.”_

_And Lydia knows that, she’s no moron… but after her Mommy puts on her kitty ears with the pretty glinting orange stones nestled inside, and fits her fluffy tail into Lydia’s small asshole, it’s always hard to rationalize things._

_Everything gets murky and fluffy around the edges. Lydia is reduced to a creature following its base needs and right now what she wants are the muffins because Mommy hasn’t fed her since making her pretty with her accessories._

_She waits until Melissa has stepped around the corner, then stretches gingerly to get at the treats._

_-_

_Lydia's still red faced from crying and her throat hurts something fierce - even more than her burned fingers which Mommy had put salve on to make it better._

_She’s stretched across Mommy’s lap and getting her belly stroked and plump tits fondled even though she can feel the displeasure radiating off of Melissa._

“ _I should just invite the others and show them what a naughty girl you were,” Mommy says and Lydia cringes and opens her legs; shows Mommy her pink cunt in supplication._

_Melissa sighs and pulls Lydia’s injured hand up so she can press a kiss onto the palm._

“ _Maybe I won’t. But you’ll definitely be wearing the special little panties. No coming for you for a while, young lady.”_

-

“All done, Mommy,” she says as she puts the tools back in their places. Melissa nods and shoot Allison a text.

“How's your hand, kitten?”

Lydia holds up the bandaged digits. “It's almost better, I think.”

Melissa purses her lips in thought as Jackson came through the door to pick up the package to deliver it. “We're going to have to protect it somehow.”

By the time Jackson returns, Lydia has cute little kitten paw mittens on, in a shade that nearly matches her hair perfectly. Melissa tucks Lydia's kitty ears on her head and then carefully puts her earrings on, long golden chains with one perfect citrine at the end to match the one at her throat.

Lydia is finding it very difficult to sit still however, and Melissa sighs softly, then her eyes slowly narrow and she looks at Jackson speculatively.

“Sit, Jacks,” she says, pointing at an oversized, comfy chair. He arches a brow but complies, sitting back comfortably and watching her. “Lydia, lap,” she commands, pointing to Jackson, who grins real slow.

Lydia rises and saunters toward Jackson, straddling his lap. Melissa grabs one of Jackson's hands and slicks up the first two fingers with a bottle from the counter. “Work that little asshole open.”

Lydia's forehead furrows as he does so, fingers circling around and eventually working their way into Lydia, just a little.

“Hm, like this,” Melissa says and fixes his hand right where she wants it. Then she shows him how she wants his other hand, two fingers curling deep into Lydia and his wrist against the tight bud of her clit. “There,” she says, steeping back, pleased. “Lift up those tits for him kitten.” Lydia obeys, pushing her mittened hands up beneath the porcelain mounds.

Melissa nods again. “Good, fuck yourself on his hands, Lydia. Come for Mommy, kitten.”

She then turns her back, ignores them to make her phone calls, and Lydia isn't happy about it. She likes to be the center of attention, and even Jacks isn't really into it, he's not even getting hard for her. Lydia comes eventually, but she's sulky after.

Melissa just lays her down on an empty table and cleans Lydia up clinically, adding the golden nipples clamps with their matching orange gems, and then secures a large citrine navel piercing in place. "Over," she says, and then slides Lydia's tail in place, sparkling orange bow at the top.

“You had better be on your best behavior tonight, kitten,” Melissa warns, as she pats Lydia's rump, “or you won't be allowed to play with the Sheriff.”

“Yes, Mommy,” she says meekly, and then purrs softly as Melissa wraps her up in a nice, warm fur coat that matches her accessories.

“We need to be there early,” Melissa tells her. “Miss Noshiko called, I need to check the medical supplies.”

Lydia nods and follows her Mommy out to the car, curling up in the backseat as they head to the Jewelled Club.

 


End file.
